Mucky Muck
Mucky Muck is the second episode of the third season. 'Plot' It's been raining and Roley and Dizzy are fed up stuck in the yard, Bob arrives back with Scoop and Muck who are both covered in mud. Muck loves being dirty, Bob prepares to wash Scoop and Muck after the rain stops, much to Muck's dismay. Wendy and Lofty are at Farmer Pickles' House, replacing the guttering due to a crack in the drainpipe. After the rain stops, Bob washes Scoop and has trouble with the hose. Meanwhile, Spud is hiding in Travis' Trailer because he dislikes getting wet. Travis tries to get back to Farmer Pickles' yard but gets stuck in the mud, Spud goes for help. Bob is about the wash Muck when Farmer Pickles phones him about Travis stuck in the mud, Bob, Muck and Dizzy go out to rescue him. When they arrive, Muck tows Travis out of the mud and they ride back to the yard. On the way, Dizzy and Muck then play mud pie fight with Spud. When Travis arrives back to the house, Bob discovers that Muck and Dizzy are gone and sets off to find them. Bob finds Muck and Dizzy with Spud and tells that Farmer Pickles has a big surprise for them. When they arrive, they are told to close their eyes, and Bob, Wendy and Farmer Pickles, wash Dizzy and Muck (much to his/her shock). Spud then laughs in amusement and Farmer Pickles is ready to wash Spud, but Spud panics and about to run away, but slips on water and falls headfirst in the mud puddle, denting his parsnip nose. 'Characters' *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Travis *Spud *Farmer Pickles 'Trivia' *First time Bob, Farmer Pickles, and Wendy wear Raincoats. *Muck likes to get muddy, because his/her name is "Muck". *When Bob is explaining what Muck and Dizzy are up to, Wendy says "Up to mischief no doubt". This line is also said in the tenth season episode, Spud's Straw Surprise, when Farmer Pickles is explaining to Travis to where Spud went. *When Spud bends his nose, in the UK version Spud says, "Has anyone got a fresh parsnip?" In the US version, Spud says, "Has anyone got a fresh turnip?" *This was the last episode to premier in 1999 for the UK. 'Quotes' *Travis: It's okay, Spud. You can come out now. It stopped raining. *Spud: Oh, thanks Travis! I hate getting wet. *Travis: Well, I better get back. (tries to get back, but finds out that his wheels begin to spin in the mud, which splatters over him) Oh hey! What's happening? I'm not moving! (Oh! Oh! - US) *Spud: Oh, come on Travis, what are you doing? *Travis: Oh, I'm stuck in the mud! *Spud: Don't be silly, you're a tractor. You can't be stuck. Just try harder. *(Travis does harder, but to no avail) *Travis: It's no use, Spud. You have to get help. *Spud: Hold on there Travis. I'll go and get Farmer Pickles. 'In Other Languages' Category:Original Series episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Mucky Muck and Other Stories Category:The Best of Bob the Builder (UK Version) Category:Can We Fix It? episodes Category:Muck's Favorite Adventures episodes Category:The Best of Bob the Builder Category:Episodes focusing on Muck